Nada es lo que parece El gran final
by Last-lightangel
Summary: A peticion de muchos aqui viene el final, se les agradece el apoyo espero les guste
1. Default Chapter

Serie : Yu Yu Hakusho

Titulo del Fanfics : "Nada es lo que parece"

Genero : Yaoi Autor : Lastlightangel 

**Ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, solo Meiko es inédito, por cuanto es mío, gracias por entender. **

**Autor:** HOLAAAAA! Aquí estoy se que súper tarde pero con eso que me quede sin computadora no saben lo difícil que me es sentarme y poder terminar esto, agradezco mucho a los que me han estado escribiendo alentándome a seguir y finalizar los fanfics y bueno su persistencia a dado frutos, no les hago sufrir mas y aquí esta el capitulo 16.

**CAPITULO 16 " Un fugaz reencuentro"**

** Después de esa triste despedida entre Hiei y Meiko, en el nigenkai un Kurama bastante triste trata de seguir su vida, aunque sabe que algo le falta….. su Koorime de fuego**

**Kurama:** AHHHHH! (suspiro) aquí de nuevo, nunca creí ver la escuela de esta manera… aburrida.

** se le acerca un curioso compañero….(nunca falta uno verdad!) **

**Compañero:** Minamino…. Que te pasa?

**Kurama**: (como sacado de onda) nada!

**Compañero:** Como que nada…. Ya días te noto raro, mira hoy tampoco iras ha almorzar, te estas poniendo flaco.

**Kurama**: (tratando de mostrar alegría) Como crees!

**Compañero**: a que si… todos lo comentamos, dime estas enfermo?

**Kurama:** No!

**Compañero:** Si no es eso….?... ah ya se, es una chica verdad?

**Kurama:** (suspiro…..si supieras) No que va.

**Compañero**: SI! Eso es, estas enamorado….. Minamino esta enamorado.

**Kurama:** (si saber como reaccionar, solo habré muchos sus ojos y da un paso hacia tras, piense "seré tan obvio" ).

**Compañero:** LO SABIA! LO SABIA!

**Kurama:** ……………… (no sabe que decir)

**Compañero**: (ya terminado el escándalo) y dime Minamino, ya te declaraste?

**Kurama:** (algo dudoso y apenado) NO!

**Compañero :** A …. Quien diría Minamino si que eres lento.

**Kurama:** ¿?

**Compañero:** No pongas esa cara….. si mira, si tu no lo haces alguien mas lo hará antes que ti…. Y bueno no quiero decirte lo que puede pasar.

** Kurama entiende perfectamente ya que solo le viene los recuerdos de esa escena en su cabeza… ese beso… ese beso y a un Hiei diciéndole vete, su compañero puede ver tristeza en sus ojos **

**Compañero**: No me digas que ya te paso…. Oh ¡!lo siento mucho.

**Kurama:** Mas o menos, … la verdad no estoy seguro.

**Compañero:** hA! Pues niño … que esperas, averigua?

**Kurama:** Si claro… como si fuera tan fácil?

**Compañero:** si no lo intentas, ten por seguro que te arrepentirás.

**Kurama:** Puede ser…. Tal ves tiene razón, debería intentarlo.

**Compañero:** Échale ganas Minamino.

** Ring Ring suena el timbre finalizando el receso **

**Kurama:** (ya con un brillo de esperanza) Gracias!

**Compañero:** Ok… por nada y suerte, vienes.

**Kurama:** adelantate… ya llego.

**Compañero:** bien (se marcha sin saber que ha dado una luz de esperanza a un Kurama enamorado).

** Kurama sabe que debe intentarlo, si Hiei no esta ahí debe buscarlo…. Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, pero ahora debe terminar sus clases, ya mas tranquilo el resto del día transcurre normalmente para algunos pero no para un nerviosisimo demonio de fuego que espero en un árbol a la salida del Instituto.**

**Hiei:** (que ya no cabe en la rama que esta) Que tarda! (vamos tranquilízate….debes estar tranquilo cuando hables con el… y sino te perdona? Suspiro.. aun así se lo diré… si lo haré)

** Un Kurama hasta el momento tranquilo, esta arreglando su casillero cuando puede sentir un Ki familiar… su corazón se acelera.**

**Kurama:** Hiei!

** Muy aprisa, trata de salir del instituto, siente como si su corazón se fuera ha salir, pero es interrumpido por un profesor**

**Profesor:** Sr. Minamino espere un momento.

**Kurama:** (HUFF! Que fastidio, pero con su mejor sonrisa) si!

**Profesor:** Sr.Minamino, me bajo la nota en el examen de matemáticas que se le aplico ayer… eso no es normal en usted, me preocupa lo he visto al apagado últimamente… le sucede algo?

**Kurama:** (y si no me deja ir.. seguiré así) no profesor nada especial… le prometo que mejorare la nota.

**Profesor:** (al fin conforme) bueno confió en usted.

**Kurama:** Gracias Maestro… adiós.

** Sin, mas apresura sus pasos… Kurama nunca había sentido la salida tan larga, afuera subido en un árbol un no muy contento Koorime espera impacienté y nervioso… **

**Hiei:** Baka Kitsune… porque no sales.

** Hiei siente que el tiempo se detiene cuando siente acercarse rápidamente el Ki de Kurama… luego puede verlo… Kurama quien viene a toda carrera piensa " ya casi…. Ya así" pero a su espalda oye una voz que lo llama**

**Compañeros**: Minamino…. Minamino espera!

**Kurama:** (voltea y ve a varios compañeros que se acercan) el colmo….

** Un Hiei mas que emocionado casi salta del árbol, pero se detiene en seco al escuchar el nombre de Kurama….." esto no puede ser." **

**Kurama:** (de mala gana contesta) Que!

**Compañero 1:** Mira Minamino, tendremos un partido de basketball mañana y queríamos que estuvieras en nuestro equipo.

**Kurama**: (sin poner mucha atención, ya que atención estaba en otro lado) Que?

**Compañero 2**: Hey! Minamino es aquí… hoy estas en la luna, el partido es mañana … di que si?

**Kurama:** Que? Cuando? Donde?

**Compañero 1:** Pero que cosas estas diciendo, Minamino es Mañana… juega con nosotros?

**Kurama:** Mañana… no puedo estaré ocupado (eso espero).

** Desde un árbol cercano un koorime esta a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tiene **

**Hieie:** Ningen tontos… o se van o los parto en dos, esto es el colmo.

** Un Kurama que poco o nada esta escuchando lo que sus amigos le están diciendo… el solamente se preocupa en buscar un figura de negro, la figura de su Korime de fuego, de Hiei que se encuentra en un árbol cercano…. Hasta que lo ve**

**Kurama:** (ahí esta…. Bien)

**Hiei:** me vio… me esta viendo (no puede dejar de estar nervioso…. Es una vergüenza el niño prohibido nervioso no se lo puede creer.)

**Compañeros:** A mi me regaño…(dice uno) …. Si (dice otro) a mi también.

**Kurama:** (esto va para largo… sin dejar de verlo… Hiei espérame por favor)

**Hiei:** (mas que enojado…frustrado) mejor me voy (saltando lejos del árbol y de Kurama)

**Kurama:** NO! Espera… (no puede callar y sin darse cuenta lo dice en voz alta) espera!

**Compañros:** (algo asustados) QUE! No sino nos vamos..como te decíamos… (bla,bla).

** Un triste Kurama, no presta atención, quisiera salir corriendo tras de el pero sabe que no debe …. Su corazón se parte una vez mas, estará el destino confabulando contra su felicidad… solo puede pensar resignado " Hiei…Hiei…. No te vayas!" y sin prestar atención sigue escuchando a sus compañeros en espera de un mejor momento.**

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí pude llegar hoy… espero lo estén disfrutando, comentarios ya saben donde hallarme, si se que soy mala no es el destino soy yo (buea buea….. que mala soy) no que va en los siguientes capítulos la cosa se pone buena.. y muy calientita.

Y que si hay compañeros metidos que ha veces uno quiere fulminarlos… les ha pasado, entiendo muy bien al pobre de Kurama… chao, cuídense. con cariño Last.


	2. Noticion leelo

HOLA A TODOS….

Solo quiero avisarles que la continuación de NADA ES LO QUE PARECE y Juntos hasta el fin de hyoga e ikki las estaré colocando en mi sitio de yahoo grupos lastlightangel si deseas leer el final de estas historias te invito a visitarla además tendremos muchas cosas como música, videos claro algo de hentai y yaoi y mucho mas cuídate chao.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aquí de nuevo la perdida, pero lo que prometo lo cumplo aunque un poco tarde lo se, pero gracias a los que han estado pendientes de este fanfics.

Capitulo 17. ¨ Será el destino¨

No muy lejos de ahí, donde Kurama se debatía entre su deber y su necesidad de llegar donde Hiei….

Hiei: ( triste y molesto ) Baka kitsune, no te importo que estaba ahí por ti….. estarás enojado? Que hago…( diablos que difícil es manejar estos sentimientos, prefiero estar en un batalla es mas sencillo …. Suspiro …. ) ni modo esperare ¡!

Decidido se acuesta en una rama de un árbol y se duerme, mientras un desconsolado Kurama camina hacia su casa, no puede creer su mala suerte...

Kurama: Hiei donde estarás? A que habrá venido, no creo que tengamos una misión ni Botan, ni Yusuke me han dicho nada, pero porque no me espero, por que? Tan poco te importo Hiei. Tan poco significo para ti…. Nada, será que nada significo.

Al cruzar estos pensamientos en su mente no puede evitar sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si una lagrima lo hubiera atravesado…. Aunque en sus adentros preferiría que fuera eso porque seria mas fácil de curar que esto que le esta pasando ahora.

Con suma esperanza…. Se alienta a pensar que en alguno de esos árboles el estará ahí, asi que no deja de ver cada árbol que se atraviesa en el camino… pero nada llega hasta su casa, habré la puerta su madre no esta en casa, deja su abrigo y cuadernos en la sala y sube rápido a su habitación, habré de golpe la puerta.. podría ser que el este ahí…. Pero nada esta vacía…. Dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de melancolía y dolor se deja caer en la cama..

Kurama: ni modo…. Esperare.

En un árbol no muy lejano un Koorime de fuego duerme, pero al sentir un ruido se levanta rápidamente y mira con asombro que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que se durmió.

Hiei: La posición del sol es diferente, rayos ya es tarde.

Baja de un solo salto y se dirige a la casa de Kurama…. Con su rapidez es normal que llegue en poco tiempo y sube rápidamente, pero no entra, puede ver a Kurama acostado en la cama, no puede creerlo siente que sus fuerzas lo dejan, pero no se detendrá ha llegado tan lejos que no puede parar…. Ahora no., a todo estos pensamientos de Hiei un cansado Kurama despierta poco a poco, aun con los ojos cansados puede percibir un Ki…. Conocido si muy conocido, se levanta de golpe y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, esta es la señal para el Koorime de que si ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, Kurama con paso tembloroso pero decidido se dirige hacia la ventana y la habré, pero al abrirla no dice nada solo lo ve… en realidad no sabe que decir, Hiei simplemente salta adentro del cuarto sin decir nada… un profundo silencio los rodea el primero en romper el silencia es Kurama

Kurama: (como un susurro triste) hola!

Hiei: ( ve la tristeza reflejada en Kurama) Kitsune…. Que tienes? ) (N/A… que pregunta verdad!).

No contesta no puede, desea preguntar, reclamarle por todo este tiempo que lo ha tenido preocupado, muerto de celos, pero no puede… simplemente no puede.

Hiei: (siente que es lo mas difícil que ha hecho, pero el debe comenzar) Kitsune, quiero decirte algo

Kurama: ……..

Hiei: (tragando gordo) creo que debes saber….

Kurama: (NO! Que no sea lo que temo, por favor no……)

Hiei: ( tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo) Yo!... ( no pudo terminar).

se oye un grito detrás de la puerta

Madre: Suichi… Hijo estas ahí?

Algo que les cae a los dos como balde de agua helada con todo y cubitos, lo que provoca que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiei ya no esta, cuando esto es notado por un Kurama atónito no puede mas que suspirar y pensar ¨otro momento arruinado¨ trata de entender que pasa es como que el destino los separa, si es que ya no lo ha hecho, no le queda mas que contestar..

Kurama: si mama. (al momento que habré la puerta)

Madre: Suichi, hijo necesito que me acompañes a la tienda.

Kurama: OH! Si ya voy… ( y sale con desgano)

Hiei: (que esta en un árbol cercano ) ni modo, estos ningen y sus costumbres, rayos no creí que fuera tan difícil.

Y no le queda mas que ver como Kurama sale con su madre, Kurama da una breve pero profunda mirada al árbol junto a el y si su mirada hablara diría ¨Hiei espérame, espérame pero con angustia e impotencia puede sentir como el Ki de Hiei se aleja.

Madre: (interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurama) Hijo te pasa algo?

Kurama: (disimulando lo mejor que puede) no mama, no pasa nada solo estoy cansado no te preocupes ( y le da un beso a su madre).

Kurama pasa el resto de la tarde con su madre sin novedad, ayudando a su madre, ya llegan a casa de noche a el nunca le ha disgustado ayudarla, pero porque hoy y precisamente en ese momento, no puede ocultar su frustración por momentos perdidos, recordar es lo único que le queda.

Kurama: ( termina sus quehaceres y da un beso a su madre) buenas noches, mama.

Madre: Duerme bien Suichi.

Kurama: (no creo que sea tan fácil) si! Tu también.

Sube a su cuarto no muy animado que digamos, pero eso cambiara de repente ya que al abrir la puerta, puede notar una corriente de aire fresco que entra por la ventana y ve una silueta vestida de negro sentada ahí..

Kurama: HIEI!

Hiei: ( sin quitar la vista de la ventana y con la voz lo mas controlado que puede ) Ya es tarde verdad?

Kurama: Si …… dime ( tratando de continuar la conversación perdida).

Hiei: Kitsune….. tu y yo debemos aclarar muchas cosas.

Kurama: ( Hay! No aquí va) si, te escucho.

Hiei: ( Baka Kitsune, no me ayudas mucho que digamos, siento que mi voz no sale) pues….

Kurama: ( le ayudare a continuar, espero no arrepentirme de esto…. Lo piensa caminando y sentándose en la cama ) que tenias que contarme?

Hiei: bueno…. Yo …… Yo….

Se oye una voz detrás de la puerta…. Suichi, Suichi.

Hiei: ( diablos que mujer para interrumpir)

Kurama: ( no y ahora que) dime? ( lo dice sin despegar la vista de Hiei).

Madre: tienes llamada…. Anda habré hijo.

Hiei se dirige hacia la ventana, pero con un pensamiento en su mente

Hiei: ( a no esto no se queda así, da un giro rápido y toma un sorprendido Kurama por la mano para decirle….) Una hora Kitsune… una hora y vendré por ti. ( dicho esto se va).

Un sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo feliz Kurama solo contesta ¨ Estaré listo¨ y lo ve marchar, dispuestos los dos a que esa seria la noche de la verdad

N/A: Hasta aquí la historia, como que el destino noquiere juntos a Kurama y Hiei… que va soy yo jajaja , tranquilos todo saldrá bien solo esperen y verán… el final de acerca y será de película, espero sus comentarios, chao . LAST.


	4. Chapter 18

Hola aquí con el nuevo capitulo, gracias por ser miembro de este grupo ustedes tiene la primicia.

No se olviden de mandarme comentarios o sugerencias.

Capitulo 18. ¨Una difícil espera ¨

Un preocupado Koorime se aleja rápidamente, no sin pensar que se ha metido en algo grueso… mientras en casa de Kurama

Kurama: ( hay no en que me he método, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta la cual habré)

Madre: Anda hijo, es Yusuke… apurate

Kurama : ( tenia que ser… solo ha el se le ocurre interrumpir)

Baja de mala gana y agarra el telefono

Kurama: Hola!

Yusuke: Hey! Kurama como estas?

Kurama: ( Que pregunta… ve directo al grano) Que pasa?

Yusuke: Oye! No te preocupes no pasa nada… no te alarmes, solo quería decirte que la próxima semana será el festival en mi colegio y pues …..

Kurama: ( impaciente… apúrate dilo ya) Si…

Yusuke: Bueno… si te gustaría ir ….. Si… di que si?

Kurama: Y eso… la verdad no creo que pueda.

Yusuke: No seas así Kurama! Di que si… anda…. Quiero que vayas conmigo , vaya vaya (suplicando).

Kurama: (aquí hay gato encerrado) Yusuke dime la verdad.

Yusuke: Hay! Nadie te engaña….. (suspiro) bueno fue que por pelear a Kuwabara y a mi nos toca llevar cinco invitados entre los dos al festival sino tendremos problemas, seremos los edecanes o algo así hay dis que para demostrar que somos civilizados… te puedes imaginar casi nos dijeron Primitivos y poner el nombre del Colegio en alto.

Kurama: Ves lo que consigues

Yusuke: Anda Kurama no me sermonees, solo di que si y mira de paso que tal si te invitas a Hiei… si! Como ya días que no lo veo tal ves tu si… ¿?

Kurama: (suspira…. ) no te lo prometo…. La verdad no creo que el vaya ( ni siquiera he podido hablar con el ) pero yo si iré… ok

Yusuke: QUE BIEN! Pero convence al chaparro, el siempre te hace caso.

Kurama: (eso quisiera) bueno… tratare te dejo… saludes a Kuwabara.

Yusuke: ECHO! Nos ponemos de acuerdo otro día… adiós

N/A: disculpen que me meta por aquí pero solo les digo que lo del festival es otra Historia que ya casi termino, asi que esten pendientes sera la continuación de esta chao por ahorita…. Continuemos con la historia

Kurama: Adiós (cuelga el teléfono)

Kurama puede notar que esta solo, no solo físicamente sino emocional, viene a su mente las palabras de su compañero Díselo… puede ser que te salga…. Averigua ¨, Ya decidido… ¨ Eso haré ¨¨ Lo intentare ¨¨ ya con esa visión sale rápido hacia su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse debe estar presentable…. Toma una ducha sin dejar de estar pendiente de la hora..

Kurama: 20 minutos…. Tengo 20 minutos, debo apurarme.

Sale aun empapado a buscar que ponerse, mira ropa y mas ropa, pensando para si ¨¨ esta esta bien… si ¨¨ escoge un pantalón de tela negro que talla muy bien su figura y una camisa verde como sus ojos con cuello y botones enfrente de los cuales los primeros tres no son abrochados mostrando su pecho blanco y sedoso, arremanga las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, busca su mejor loción y se hecha solo un poco, sabe que ha Hiei no le gustan los olores fuertes…. Al termino de un rato ya esta listo… aun le quedan 10 minutos, se siente en la cama

Kurama: Bueno… esperare aquí.

Se siente nervioso… ve nuevo su reloj 9 minutos, al rato 7 munitos… luego 5 minutos… hasta que piensa para si…. ¨¨basta Kurama …. Tranquilo, tranquilo¨¨, busca una revista que trata de leer… parecer tranquilo, pero de pronto alguien le habla…

Youko: Hey suichi….

Kurama: que quieres ahora?

Youko: Estamos listos.

Kurama: Como que estamos? Mira Youko hoy no.. si, necesito estar tranquilo.

Youko: Yo lo estoy

Kurama: Para ti es fácil, soy yo el que esta esperando.

Youko: Pero eso es fácil.. si quieres lo hago yo.

Kurama: OH NO! Eso si que no.

Youko: Que malo eres suichi, solo quiero ayudarte

Kurama: JA! Esa ni tu te la crees

Youko: Bueno… bueno, me conoces muy bien lo que pasa es que no quiero que lo heches a perder.

Kurama: A perder… que?

Youko: Pues claro…. La noche de pasión por supuesto… entendiste ahora

Kurama: HE! (asustado) cual noche de pasión.

Youko: HAY! Mira no estoy dormido… porque entonces te arreglaste así?

Kurama: Bueno yo……….

Youko: (gritando en victoria) Lo Ves! Lo ves y no me dices nada…. Bu..bu

Kurama: y porque debería

Youko: Pues porque yo tengo mas experiencia y además… de mi no escaparía. (N/A que seguro… HUY!)

Kurama: Hay si tu….. ni sabemos que quiere.

Youko: Ba! Eso es lo de menos, que será noche de pasión eso si.

Kurama: (con los ojos bien abiertos) como que es lo de menos.

Youko: claro……… lo tomamos a la fuerza y lo hacemos nuestro, huy solo de imaginarlo me estremezco.

Kurama: bueno no te estremezcas tanto que no se te hará.

Youko: Malo.

Kurama: no te pases.

Youko: (con un tono de humildad) si yo lo quiero.

Kurama: …………….

Youko: QUE SI! (nos salio algo histérico) lo quiero y por eso no soporto la idea de que sea de otro ni acepto mucho que sea tuyo.

Kurama: Hey… oye

Youko: bueno soy sincero.

Kurama: se te olvida que somos uno, bueno medio uno del otro.

Youko: por eso digo que no seas malo y me dejes ir a mi.

Kurama: que NO! Lo arruinas todos y ya déjame tranquilo.

Youko: te fijas ………. Eres malo.

Kurama: (ya con su paciencia al borde) Ya te dije que .,……

No pudo terminar ya que es interrumpido por unos golpes en la ventana y su corazón salta sin control

Continuara……….

N/A: que será lo que Hiei le quiere decir a Kurama…. Y podrá el Youko disfrutar también del amor de Hiei, o todo quedara en querer…. No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos ya llegando a su gran final.

Youko: HOYE! Como que si podré… que te piensas dejarme con las ganas.

Last: TOS TOS como que con las ganas, niño que modo de hablar es ese.

Youko: no te hagas la inocente, que peores cosas has puesto tu.

Kurama: Youko no molestes a Last.

Last: (con carita triste se abraza a Kurama) gracias…. Bu este Zorruno es malo… bu

Kurama: (abrazando a Last) pobrecita ves lo que hiciste.

Youko: (con la mano en la frente) solo tu le crees.

Last: (lo logre jajaja) por eso quiero a mi kurama.

Youko: (metiendo cizaña) hay si amor y todo… por eso metiste a meiko en la vida de Hiei.

Kurama: ¡?

Last: (tragando gordo… oh no ya se acordó)

desde la puerta de la cocina se asoma Meiko: Me llamaban

Todos: NOOOO!

Meiko: Hay! Que carácter…. Ya cásense (y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo que por cierto es la cena).

Last: (tratando de disimular las cosas) bueno.. bueno me retiro tengo que escribir el siguiente capitulo que será crucial sino que es fin.. chao

Kurama: (que por fin se comió el pastel) ha no párate ahí… Youko tiene razón.

Last: (como rallo que parte un árbol se va corriendo)… chaoooo.

Y para que les termino de contar… ese día no trabaje nada porque los dos andaban atrás de mi para poder leer el final de la historia.. saben que estoy haciendo me meto en el sótano de la casa para trabajar sola y con respecto a la cena de meiko se le quemo porque esos dos se fueron a meter a la cocina para discutir y para terminar de empeorar las cosas el Hiei estaba en la cocina con meiko ayudándole a cocinar no piensen mal…. Y se armo la de Troya, pero todo esta en avance, los dejo,… comentarios son aceptados bay.


	5. Chapter 19 Una dulce declaracion

Capitulo 19 ¨Una dulce declaracion¨¨

No pudo terminar ya que es interrumpido por unos golpes en la ventana y su corazón salta sin control

Hiei: (muy nervioso pero no lo dio a demostrar) Kitsune... sigueme.

Kurama: QUE!... pero Hiei es tarde ( lo ve como diciendole explicate... lo cual Hiei no lo toma en cuenta.)

Hiei: Baka Kurama... que me sigas y ya ( al tiempo que salta del arbol para esperar a kurama afuera).

kurama: ( que hago? y si madre viene... rayos Kurama dejate de bobadas y no pierdas el tiempo se ira sin ti) no eso si que no...

Al tiempo que termina de pensar salta al arbol y baja al lado de Hiei el cual no se ha movido.

Kurama : aqui estoy.

Hiei no contesta solo sale corriendo lo cual asusta un poco a Kurama pero esta decidido esta vez no lo dejara ir, Hie corre rapido pero no demasiado no quiere dejar muy atras a Kurama, el cual lo sigue sin mucha dificultad

Kurama: (debo mantener el paso, no puedo ser debil, no puedo...)

Kurama puede notar que llegan al mismo parque dende Hiei estuvo con aquel ser... N/A.. Hiei es retrasado o que? como que llevarlo ahi.

Kurama: (esto es el colmo) porque me traes aqui? (lo dice con disgusto... y quien no).

Hiei: (que no demuestra nada en absoluto solo dice) No pregunte solo avanza.

Kurama: (que no le causa dana de gracia) No me muevo de aqui, hasta que me digas que pasa.

Hiei: diablos... no seas terco ya casi llegamos.

Kurama: (que duda un poco) que sea rapido .

trata de sonar molesto, puede ver que llegan a un frondoso arbol, grande y muy bonito. Hiei se para junto al arbol y se percata que nadie este ahi para molestar

Hieie: ya llegamos

Kurama: (no dice nada, solo observa a Hiei sentarse).

Hiei: ven kitsune... sientate.

Kurama: ( esto es el colmo, que se cree... )

no aguanta mas... siente como su youko explote de celos solo de pensar que habra hecho hiei con ese.)

Kurama: Dime... quien era ese...

lo dice nada amigable al tiempo que cruza sus brazos

Hiei: Quien?

Kurama: deja de hacerte el desentendido... Hiei el que estaba contigo aqui mismo... contesta.

Hiei: (seran celos... el gran youko kurama siente celos sera eso.)

Kurama: vamos contesta... ese con quien has estado.

Hiei: (le da una media sonrisa..) baka kurama ! si que eres tonto.

Kurama: ( el colmo de los colmos, se atreve a decirme tonto, no se lo permitire) me voy.

al decir esto de sada media vuelta para irse, escapar de ese momento tan doloroso, pero una mano toma su muñeca con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con dulsura y solo puede escuchar como un susurro ! TE EXTRAÑE! no puede mas todos sus defensas, enojos y rabietas se quiebran... con tan solo dos palabras

Kurama: (me dijo ... me dijo hiei me lo dijo, sera posible,sera sincero.. quiero creerlo.)

sin poder pensarlo mas se sienta con el sintiendolo tan cerca a la ves tan lejos. Hiei tomo su katana y se la entraga a kurama el cual no entiende nada... n/a estamos iguales.

Hiei: toma... esto es muy importante para mi.

Kurama: (aun sin entender nada...) y con eso ...

Hiei: (lo miro como queriendolo fulminar) Baka kitsune... calla, solo... solo se lo doy a alguien que es muy importante para mi.

Kurama: ( yo no supe que hacer, mas que hacercar aquel objeto a mi pecho y lo abraze, mis temores se fueron esa hera la manera de Hiei de declararse... uno momento declararse! lo volte a ver con ojos de confucion, pero no puedo ni decir nada el se hacerca y toma con sus manos mi rostro)

Hiei: puedo?

Kurama solo puede mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa, hiei posa sus labios sobre los de Kurama en un roque tan suave tan dulce para los dos un toque que significa muchas cosas el final de unas y el principio de algo mejor

N/A: Ok. hasta aqui por hoy se que voy apaso de tortuga pero he tenido una de atrasos... diculpen si, el gran final viene en el capitulo siguiente no se lo pierdan la verdad como final este esta bien pero no se si ustedes quieren un lemon de kxh les apetece? me avisan y lo termino, chao

Kurama: hoye last te puedo preguntar algo.

Last: si claro dime kuri (aggg que cursi ni yo me la aguanto)

Kurama: (con cara sonrojada) puedo yo votar por el lemon

Last: (con cara de QUE!) bueno no se si seria legal (y desde cuando me preocupa eso) pero creo que si.

Kurama: si,... que bien, entonces voto que si al Lemon.

Last: (quien te mira kuri) bien ya tenemos el primero.

Kurama: pero por favor no le digas a los demas.

Last: no te preocupes como una tumba( habierta jajaja)

Como quien no quiere una cosa alguien que esta oculto sale de un solo golpe

Youko: que no nos digan que... si se puede saber.

Last...Kurama: (grito de liberacion) HHHHAAAAAA!

Youko: que!

Last: no salgas asi... que asustas.

Kurama: siii

Youko: ha exagerados... ni que fuera tan feo.

Last...Kurama: (silvando...siiiisiiisiiisiii)

Youko: Hey!

Last: bueno... bueno no es para tanto, ya me tengo que ir de compras ya voy a tirar cohetes a las meras doce de la noche chao.

Youko: HEY last... espera no me has contestado ... espera.

ni dos y ya no se me ve ni el pelo, es que si youko se da cuenta que no hay youkoxhiei quien lo aguanta, espero verles el otro año y departe de todos los chiflados de este fanfics les deseamos... a ver todos a la una a las dos a una sola voz y a...

Hiei: yo no digo nada.

Last: como siempre un pelo en la sopa

Hiei: que dijiste...gggrrrr

Last: (se le acerca al aido y le susurra)mira si te portas bien el lemon entre tu y Kurama sera expectacular asi que bajale no)

Hiei: (rojo como tomate) ejem... bueno a la cuenta de cuanto.

Kurama, youko meiko????????????

Last: excelente... como decia a la una, a las dos y a las tres...

FELIZ AÑO 2006 PARA TODOS...!


	6. Chapter 20 El final de una amistad

Hola  a todos la perdida volvio para abrir con broche de oro este año 2006 el gran final que tanto esperaste aquí esta…. Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado review aunque me había perdido han sido fieles alentándome a finalizarlo, me siento feliz porque por fin lo terminare y a la ves triste porque este ha sido mi primer proyecto que la verdad no pensé seria tan largo… en fin no los atraso mas y aquí va disfrutenlo, es algo lemon así que lean con cuidado ok…. Yaoi por siempre.

Para los que no se ubican lo que esta es paréntesis ( ) son pensamientos de los actores ok…. Ya le agarraron, lo de asteriscos es el narrador o sea yo jajaja

Este Capitulo es dedicado a todos aquellos que han seguido fielmente este fanfics hasta el final.. sin ustedes nada seria posibles con cariño Lastlightangel chao.

**Capitulo 20 ¨ El final de una amistad y principio de un romance ¨¨**

Kurama solo puede mover su cabeza en forma afirmativa, hiei posa sus labios sobre los de Kurama en un toque tan suave tan dulce, luego se separa…..

Kurama yo no dejaría las cosas así , tome la iniciativa y puse mis manos en su cuello, pude sentir como el se estremecía lo empuje hacia mi lo bese con pasión, tome sus labios como míos, ondee en su boca al principio el se resistió un poco lo que lo hacia mas excitante, pero no lo deje, ahora no había marcha atrás.

Hiei: Siento un revoltijo en mi estomago, debo dejarlo o será irremediable lo que pase, trato de separarme pero Kurama no me deja, introduce su lengua en mi boca, hay un frenesí de sensaciones que corren por mi cuerpo, tengo miedo ha nada le he temido tanto como ha este momento… siento algo moverse en mi espalda, luego se mete por mi camisa.. que es? Son las manos de Kurama…. No puedo moverme.

Kurama: Ya no se mueve, aprovechare este momento para meter mis manos dentro de su camisa, toco y toco su espalda , lo empujo hacia mi nuestros pechos chocan, se que será atrevido peor ya no puedo mas, saco mis manos de su camisa y las pongo en su trasero…. Delicioso atrevido pero ya no me importa nada solo deseo tenerlo…… será mió

Hiei: algo asustado) QUE!... Kitsune que haces.. no …no ahí no… ( pero que hago…. Hay! Se siente tan bien, OHH OHHHH no puedo creerlo sus manos están …. Están ahí.. debajo de espalda, me toca, me acaricia…. Que sucede me pierdo en sus caricias… que hace… siento que me levanta…. NO… espera…. No no espera **…**

Kurama: lo tomo y lo levanto poco a poco hasta colocarlo en mis piernas, puedo sentirlo algo intranquilo, no dejo de besarlo para no darle tiempo de pensar… de razonar lo que pasa… lo siento mucho Hiei pero ya no puedo mas, estoy aquí para ti y tu estarás para mi… lo sujeto con fuerza pero a la vez con mucha ternura eso si sin soltar sus nalgas firmes y musculosas, meto mis manos dentro de sus pantalones, haaa delicioso las puedo tocar y saborear al rojo vivo..

Hiei: Pero que hace…. No esto esta llegando muy lejos, debo parar debo pararlo, pero mis fuerzas me abandonan… esos besos, esta deseo me esta comiendo….. me gusta, me gusta tenerlo así…. Pero debo admitirlo le temo, le temo ha este Youko… si debo soltarme, con movimientos algo desesperados y con fuerza logro hacerlo

Kurama: que pasa…? No creo que no le guste, no creo que no lo disfrute, sus suspiros y ronroneos me dicen que si, pero que pasa…. Por que se suelta, desea irse.. huir o no no vine hasta aquí por nada, no sufrí todo este tiempo por nada… hoy es el día mi amado koorime, hoy es el día que serás mió, no acepto ni admito tu resistencia… ya no mas, no acepto estar sin ti, peor ahora que se lo que sientes por mi.. te ayudare a decidirte

Hiei: ( Logre soltarme…. El me mira extrañado, como explicarle…. No entenderia, debo irme sino esto ira muy lejos, me levanto y doy varios pasos para alejarme de el, doy media vuelta y trato de correr… que pasa no puedo algo me sujeta los pies)

Kurama: ( Ha NO eso si que no, no se ira y me dejara asi…al verlo tratar de alejarse aumento mi ki y le ordeno a unas enredaderas detenerlo, al momento sus pies son sujetos.)

Hiei: ( QUE PASA? No puedo andar, al momento puedo ver dos plantas que se enredan en mis pies, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, logro poner mis manos sino hubiera pegado de cara, ese Kurama que se cree le grito con furia) Kitsune…. Suelta, suelta.. ya!

Kurama: NO! Tu no te iras de aquí.

Hiei: Rayos… ( ve que no tiene si katana) baka kitsune no me obligues.

Kurama: ( en tono desafiante al momento que se acerca a Hiei ) A que?

Hiei: A…… A (o no que no se acerque, forcejeo….debo soltare, debo soltarme…)

Hiei siente temor, temor de lo que no conoce, de lo que podría pasar…. Piensa para si… ( rayos.. yo el Koorime, el niño prohíbo, el despiadado Hiei Jaganshi…. Con miedo, si pudieran verme mis enemigos se reirían de mi…rayos esto no puede ser…) pero de pronto son interrumpidos sus pensamientos cuando sus manos que están tratando de soltarse son tomadas por dos plantas mas… hasta inmovilizarlos por completo….

Hiei: ( gritando) OYE…… deja ya.

Kurama: ( de lo mas tranquilo y con voz sensual) NO! Ya te dije que no, que hoy no te escapas.

Hiei: (tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible) Te odio Kurama… te matare por esto.

Kurama: (sin preocuparse) o si…. Dime como? Tal vez así..

Se agacha y se coloca encima de Hiei que yace en el piso acostado completamente en el sácate.

Hiei: (que no da cabida a lo que esta pasando….. debo resistir, debo hacerlo… suspiro…. A quien quiero engañar, lo deseo tanto o mas que el, te deseo kurama… un brillo irresistible sale de los ojos rubís… ojos de fuego y hielo.)

Kurama puede notarlo y con su voz mas sensual dice

Kurama: A ver..a ver dime de que manera me mataras (al tiempo que toca el pecho ardiente del medio Koorime el cual no puede moverse…).. ( hiei.. que pasa siento como esta temblando… o que delicia, al tiempo que presiona sus glúteos sobre el miembro ya palpitante de Hiei… haciendo un vaivén sobre el.)

Esto asusta a un desconcertado demonio de fuego

Hiei: Kitsune.. que haces levántate ( no puede ser, que hace este zorro, pero que agradable se siente, siento un escalofrió en mi entrepierna, esto no puede estar pasando, debo resistir no le daré el gusto, no lo haré.)

Kurama: ( puedo ver que le agrada, es mió ahora pero lo haré sufrir como el lo hizo…. Si lo disfrutare al máximo.)

Kurama no deja de frotar sus partes contra las de hiei, el cual no puede moverse solo sentirlo

Hiei: (Puedo sentir un calor, algo me quema por dentro, que hace?... me gusta, quisiera tocarlo, tomarlo con mis manos, pero demonios estoy atado.) Kitsune.. idiota, suéltame ya!

Kurama: ( que cree que quiere escapar) ni lo sueñes… te quitare esto, tienes mucha ropa puesta.

La camisa de Hiei sale volando en pedazos

HIei: ( esto si lo asusta) NO! Para que haces? Kurama te matare cuando me suelte… ( a quien engañaba lo disfrutaba)

Kurama: o si tu!…. Ha y esto para que será…

Comienza a desabrochar cada cinturón que sujetan el pantalón de Hiei con movimientos sensuales y lentos… esto si que es la bomba de tiempo para Hiei… el cual realmente se asusta

Hiei: ( que hace? Que hace? No… para, para… tengo miedo, debo ser sincero tengo miedo, que me hará este Kitsune no deja de ser un Youko… no no NOOOO .. para lo que grita) No Kurama…. Déjame… dejame.

Esto paraliza los movimientos de kurama, puede sentir terror en la voz de Koorime

Kurama: ( Que le pasa…..? puedo sentirlo temblar, puedo sentir temor en sus palabras, temor real… Hiei a que le temes a que? O sera que….OHH Hiei, mi Hiei porque no me lo dijiste, voltee a ver la cara de Hiei que se encuentra con los ojos cerrados).

Hiei: (aun con los ojos cerrados…. No no puedo hacerlo, lo deseo pero no se que hacer, siento algo caliente recorrer mis mejias… rayos estoy llorando)

poco a poco pude notar como Kurama ha dejado de moverse, pero no desea verlo….se siente avergonzado

Kurama: Hiei mírame… mírame por favor ( puedo ver como unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, pero no los habré, estas al caer al suelo se convierten en gemas… gemas preciosas.)

Toma delicadamente con sus manos el rostro de Hiei, al momento que ordena a las lianas soltarlo…….. Sin soltar su rostro se quita de encima

Hiei: ( me soltó, kurama me soltó, lo oigo hablarme su voz me consuela)

Kurama: Hiei… Hiei no tengas miedo, confía en mi yo te amo y no te haré daño.

Hiei habré sus ojos y lo ve con ternura

Kurama: dime… es tu primera ves.

Hiei: ( primera ves… primera ves de que?) primera ves de que kitsune… (su voz le tiembla).

Kurama: bueno…. De esto (tratando de dibujar la escena).

Hiei: ( colorado y viendo hacia otro lado ya que había comprendido la pregunta) HN.

Kurama: anda Hiei…. Contéstame por favor.

Hiei: (sin verlo) Si!

Kurama: (con la mayor ternura posible para no asustarlo) Yo te enseñare… porque de ahora en adelante tu me perteneces y yo a ti (y le da un dulce beso)

Hiei: (sintiendo todo el amor que Kurama le quiere trasmitir) Kitsune….. Ai shiteriu …….(N/A….bravo por fin lo dijo).

Kurama sonríe y toma los hombres de Hiei, dándole un profundo beso al tiempo que termina de desabrochar los fajones del pantalón de su koorime.

Hiei: (me estremezco, pero ya no siendo miedo, no me asusto mas…. Kurama me pertenece y yo el, lo amo y eso cambiara mas).

La manos de Kurama en forma ágil y amorosa lentamente arrecuestan a su demonio de fuego el cual no pone resistencia.

Hiei: ( me entregare a ti, en cuerpo y alma)

Kurama: (Soy tuyo y te lo demostrare).

Los besos se vuelven mas apasionados, un frenesí envuelve a cada uno

Kurama: ( mi corazón late fuerte, yo youko kurama enamorado y del niño prohibido, al mejor ladrón le fue robado lo mas preciado… su corazón).

Hiei: ( El ser mas hermoso de los tres mundos conmigo, deseado por muchos pero solo perteneciente a uno..--- a mi --- …. Yo despreciado por mi pueblo y amado por fin, había querido no sentir, no entregarme a nadie, traición, odio es lo regia mi vida, en estos momentos… amor … amor por mi kitsune).

Lentamente kurama despoja de su ultima ropa a Hiei, sin dejar de besarlo , acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo virgen, explorando y arrancando quejidos de placer de ese cuerpo de fuego, ardiente, delicioso, Kurama siente que su ropa le estorba, se empieza a quitar todo con movimientos sensuales, provocadores.. los ojos rojos del koorime atentos a cada movimiento de su kitsune, los cuales le provocan torrentes de sensaciones. Hiei puede ver frente si un cuerpo hermoso, de blanca piel acercándose aun mas a el, Kurama no pierde tiempo y empieza a prodigar caricias con una mano a sus pesones y con la otra toma con fuerza los de hiei, luego los muerde con ternura hasta dejarlos marcados con color rojizo el cual es acompañado por el rojo de la cara Hiei, baja su mano dirigiéndose a la estrecha entrada de hiei, y sin mas onda con una de sus dedos en ella, esto toma por sorpresa al koorime que habre prominentemente sus ojos, kurama lo ve y le dice ¨No te preocupes seré cuidadoso¨, esto es suficiente para el demonio de fuego quien cierra sus ojos demostrando la confianza que le tiene al kitsune, Kurama continua preparándolo para algo mejor , el dolor que siente Hiei comienza a pasar para dar paso al placer, con su otra mano kurama toma el miembro ya erecto del jaganshi y lo agita con fuerza, hiei no puede mas que arquear su espalda descontrolado por los espasmos de placer que esta sintiendo, sin darse cuenta cuando ya tres dedos de Kurama estan dentro el, invadiendo algo nunca invadido, kurama se estremece sabe que ya es tiempo, ve con ojos de amor a Hiei y le dice….

Kurama: Confía en mi …. Debes confiar en mi.

Hiei no logra articular palabra, simplemente no puede, solo logra verlo con ojos vidriosos, su cuerpo sudado, su respiración agitada.. preparado ya para lo que viene… solo asienta con la cabeza….., Kurama lo toma, levantándolo suavemente y posesionándolo sobre sus caderas, toma sus nalgas y las separa colocando su miembro en la entrada ya caliente de su demonio, el cual arde de deseo y lo penetra de un solo , hiei arquee su espalda… el dolor es grande, kurama no se mueve, solo siente un ardor en su espalda hiei ha ensartado sus uñas en la espalda de kurama, un lento solloso sale de los labios de hiei quien en forma lenta y pausada arrecusta su cabeza en el hombro de su kitsune, Kurama sabe que esta es la señal, hiei ya se ha acostumbrado a la invasión hecha, a ese intruso en su cuerpo, considerando que es tiempo kurama comienza con movimientos lentos, arrancando quejidos y quejidos de hiei en una mescla de placer y dolor , el cual da paso a solo placer, Hiei se siente partir, ya que kurama va mas y mas rápido, envistiendo con todos sus fuerzas y deseos, ayudando a hiei a sentir lo mismo ya que ha tomado el miembro del koorime con fuerza y nada de delicadeza subiendo y bajando su mano en el, el viento sopla fuerte, pero ninguno siente nada, su mundo solo son ellos, todo esta por terminar, un movimiento profundo y una fuerte envestida los hacen gritar al unisono.. ahhhh indicando que los dos se han venido…. Kurama dentro de hiei y este en la mano de su kitsune…. El clímax los toma… en ese momento hiei siente que todo se obscurece puede sentir su dragón arder , arder dentro de el, kurama exhausto pero feliz, se arrecuestan juntos uno abrazado al otro aun sin kurama salir de el, quieren que esta union dure, dure por siempre, después de un momento donde ha podido normalizar su respiración kurama sale dentro de su koorime sin dejar de prodigarle besos y caricias.

Hiei por su parte se siente desfallecer, ha sido una noche llena de placer, llena de amor, ya no se siente solo ya no esta solo.

Kurama: Hiei… Ai shiteriu

Hiei: Yo también te amo…. Mi kitsune

Al terminar de decir esto Hiei, cae profundamente dormido…. Kurama lo observa dormir, toma sus ropas y las coloca encima de ellos como haciendo un abrigo para la fría noche, busca dormir junto al amor de su vida, el sueño lo vence pero duerme tranquilo sabiendo firmemente que se pertenecen y que ya no se separan jamás……

F I N

**AUTORA:** Será verdad…? Ellos no lo saben, pero muchas aventuras están por suceder, muchas pruebas para su amor… pero solo puedo decirte que esas serán otras historias…. Estate pendiente.

N/A…. bueno… bueno que os ha parecido, espero que este final haya llenado las expectativas de todos, y con esto me perdonen por la espera tan… tan larga que les hice pasar, me ha quedado largo pero no quería cortar estas escenas que espero no hayan sido muy fuertes.

Manden review opinando que les ha parecido, y si quieren que siga una secuela o no…. Todavía no he pensado los temas así que dime de que quieres que sea, terror, misterio, vampiresca, ultraje (aunque este tema pues no se si se me dará bien pero si lo quieres tratare) o de cuernitos (colocarles otra pareja) o algun tema que en esta cabezota todavía no se me ocurre avísame ok.

Pues será hasta la próxima, gracias a todos los que siguieron de cerca este fanfics y fueron fieles hasta el final… sin ustedes no seriamos nada… con cariño Last.


End file.
